The Football Player and the Diva
by CeceAsh
Summary: *One-Shot* Kurt and Sam share their first Valentine's Day, and their first time together. PWP


**A/N: This is the first time that I have written guy on guy, so I hope it's not too bad. Enjoy.**

**Also: This is unbeta-ed, so excuse all the spelling errors/typos.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Sam, the total nerd that was disguised as a football player, and Kurt, the out and proud diva and guy cheerleader. You'd think two people like that would have absolutely nothing in common, but they proved everyone wrong. Kurt thought Sam's jokes and impressions were the more adorable things he'd ever heard, and Sam could listen to Kurt sing all day every day for the rest of his life. They were so different, but they meshed perfectly, both sharing the love of music and making people smile.<p>

They had been dating for six months, two out in the open. If not for Sam's status as the football quarterback and Kurt's status of being on the Cheerios, they would have been put through Hell. But thank God both were on winning teams, and as long as it stayed that way, they would get no crap from anyone. No one dared. At the snap of a finger from either one, the person would be attacked by a group of people that would throw slushies on you until you couldn't see your clothes anymore.

Not that either of them would actually do it to anyone, no matter what they said, they still made everyone think that it was a possibility. Kurt was ever so thankful that no one dared mess with them, especially today. It was Valentine's Day, and it was the first time that he had a boyfriend to share it with. He had gotten Sam the Avatar soundtrack, and the the newest Mario Party video game, and the Zelda shirt that Sam had seen in the mall a week prior, but didn't have the money to get it.

Kurt didn't expect anything in return. Sam's family wasn't doing very well at the moment. His Dad just lost his job and was pounding the pavement looking for a new one. Burt had offered to take him on at the tire shop if he couldn't find anything else, and they were grateful that they had something to fall back on. Besides, Valentine's Day was about spending time with the person you love, not trying to outdo each other with amazing presents. Kurt had gotten those things for Sam because he wanted to.

So he was more than surprised when he went to his locker at the end of the day and found a red envelope handing from the shelf. Curious, he opened it to find the cutest card he'd ever seen. Two puppies licking each other, surrounded by hearts. On the inside, was a sweet message from Sam, then telling him to open the note and follow his directions. Note? What note He checked the envelope and found a small piece of notebook paper that was folded in half.

_I'll pick you up at seven o'clock, dress formal. -Sammy_

Formal? What did Sam have up his sleeve for tonight? He really hoped he didn't spend any money, because it was totally unnecessary. But he would do as he's told. He went hope, showered, did his facial routine with this moisturizers, making sure his skin was as soft as a baby's butt before going to dress. Choosing his red, form-fitting, button-up shirt, black slacks, and matching black suspenders, which he knew Sam loved, and a black bow tie for extra cuteness.

By the time seven rolled around, his stomach was growling but didn't eat anything because he had no idea what Sam had planned. At three past seven, the doorbell rang, and Kurt opened the door to find Sam in a black, fitted, tux with a red tie. His usually wild hair was neatly combed, looking like every single hair was specifically placed in a position that looked good. And last but not least, he held out a dozen roses, half red, half white, and they smelled spectacular.

"You look very handsome." Sam said, letting his eyes take in all of Kurt.

This was so much more than Kurt had ever expected, and before he could respond in protest, Sam stepped inside the Hummel household, found a vase, poured some water in it, and set it on the kitchen table for everyone to see. Without another word, Sam lead Kurt out of the house and into his car, which looked like it had been washed, for the first time in over a year. Kurt was impressed, his boyfriend apparently had gone all out for tonight.

The ride was comfortably silent, Kurt was absorbed in his own thoughts anyway, wondering what else Sam had up his sleeve. His eyes widened when they came to a stop in front of the Italian restaurant that Kurt had been wanting to eat at since they opened over a year ago. This was already too much. Sam didn't have enough money to buy a fifteen dollar t-shirt, let alone take him to the fanciest and most expensive restaurant in Lima.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't worry about it, I've got connections." Sam said with a smirk before he got out and opened Kurt's door for him.

Entwining their fingers, he took them in the restaurant, quickly getting us a table because we had reservations, and the hostess to us to a quiet corner near the back to a table that already had two lit candles. Pulling out his chair, Kurt shook his head and sat down, letting Sam push him in and then sit across from him. After they ordered drinks, the waitor said they're food was almost ready, just had a few more minutes to go before it was done, and Sam nodded and thanked him.

"I ordered ahead of time. I hope you don't mind." The blonde said.

"Not at all."

He loved when Sam took control. It was a big turn on, and he knew the blonde enjoyed it too. Their food came five minutes later, smelling delicious. Fettuccine alfredo with shrimp for Kurt, and spaghetti and meatballs for Sam. It was perfect. The dinner went by much too fast for Kurt's liking, but apparently Sam had more plans that he wanted to do before the end of the night. When they stepped outside, it was dark now, and they got back in the car gain, Sam opening and closing it for him.

This time the drive only took a few minutes and they were stopping again, this time at a park. Sam got out and let Kurt out, then grabbed something from the back set of the car and lead them to a gazebo that was just a little ways down a concrete pathway. When they got there, he saw what Sam had brought, a CD player and a Tupperware container. He sat on a bench inside and watched Sam lean down and rustle in the bushes before white Christmas lights that were wrapped around the gazebo, lit up.

Sam joined Kurt on the bench and opened the Tupperware container, pulling out two plastic forks and revealing a large slice of red velvet cake, Kurt's favorite. They ate together, once in a while feeding each other bites and laughing at frosting getting on someone's nose or cheek. Once they finished their dessert, Sam powered up the CD player that played some slow jazz music, and offered his hand. Kurt shyly smiled and accepted, being pulled to his feet and lead around the gazebo in a romantic slow dance.

There, Kurt lost track of time. He just wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and laid his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes. He could have very well fallen asleep it he weren't on his feet, being moved around by Sam. After an unknown amount of time, Sam kissed Kurt's temple, rousing him from his perfect state and kissed him on the lips, tilting his head to the perfect angle. There was no feeling like Sam's lips on his...it was his favorite pastime, kissing his boyfriend.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Sam whispered. "I love you."

Kurt locked eyes with him and smiled. "I love you, too."

After kissing a bit more, the made their way back to Kurt's house, Sam saying goodbye to him at the door, but Kurt stopping him on a whim.

"My Dads not going to be home until tomorrow night. Do you want to stay with me?"

This was Sam's turn to be shy, nodding and accepting. "Definitely."

Kurt pulled Sam up the stairs to him room and shut the door behind them, even though it wasn't necessary. They stood there for a moment, not really knowing what to do with themselves, before Sam spoke up.

"I'm not expecting anything. Just so you know."

And if it were even possible, Kurt fell more in love with Sam in that moment, and he sighed with relief, retrieving some underwear for Sam to wear. He got some briefs for himself to ear and a plain t-shirt, and headed into the bathroom to change and get ready. While brushing his teeth he heard talking in the other room, and assumed it was Sam calling to tell his parents that he would be staying the night with him. This wasn't the first time they'd slept in the same bed together but this time felt different.

When Kurt exited the bathroom, Sam just hung up the phone, and had changed into Kurt's pair of boxers, and had nothing else on. Kurt took a moment to admire his hot boyfriend physique before offering the bathroom that already had an extra toothbrush waiting for the blonde. Kurt settled in bed as he heard the water running, his heart beating faster than normal, and actually skipped a beat when Sam opened the door and walked across the room to get in bed with him.

Kurt's bed was pretty big, and it felt as it there was so much space between them, and all they wanted was to be up against one another. Finally Kurt had enough and slid over to the blonde, who chuckled and didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Kurt's body. With a goodnight kiss, they both drifted off to sleep, Sam lulled by Kurt's breathing, and Kurt by Sam's strong and steady heartbeat underneath his ear.

When Kurt woke up, he was happier than he had ever been. Sam's arms were still around him, encasing him in warmth. He turned in his arms to face the blonde who was already awake, and kissed him on the lips. Only stopping when Kurt's leg pressed against Sam's hard on, making them both stop. The blonde pulled away, apologizing, but Kurt hadn't stopped because he didn't like it, he stopped because he wanted it...and badly. He was semi-hard himself. It _was _morning after all.

He stopped Sam from pulling away, leaning in to kiss him again as he scooted closer. Their kisses grew deeper and Sam held himself back from pushing too far, not knowing exactly what Kurt was comfortable with. But Kurt didn't hold back at all. He let his hand wander down Sam's bare, muscular chest and stomach, not stopping until he got to his underwear. Taking his time then, he slowly moved down and cupped Sam's appendage through his boxers, feeling how hard he was.

They were uncomfortably tight, and was relieved when Kurt pulled them down to this thighs, leaving his most private place exposed. Kurt went back to kissing Sam, his free hand touching anything and everything but the one place he he was wanting to the most. He like teasing, but but only a little. When his lips left his mouth, he trailed down his neck, finding a nice spot and worked on leaving a hickey while his hand finally reached his destination, pleasing both of them.

Pushing through the blonde curls, Kurt's hand clasped around Sam's shaft, making it jerk, and running up the length until he got to the tip. It was already wet with pre-cum, so Kurt ran him palm over the head and all the way back down to where he started, using the pre-cum as a lubricant. He set a slow pace, leisurely stroking up and down, making Sam's breathing heavier. After a few minutes of sucking on his neck, Kurt released him and sat up on his left elbow, staring down at his boyfriend.

Sam gripped at Kurt's shirt and lifted his hips, urging him to pick up the pace as he stared into the clear blue pools of his eyes. Kurt complied, gradually going faster, his hand tightening around the member slightly. By this time, he was fully hard himself, throbbing in his briefs, aching for a release just as Sam was. He wanted nothing more than to tear his underwear off and bury himself inside of his boyfriend, but once step at at time, he a busy pleasuring him to the best of his ability.

By this time, Sam was panting and moaning quietly, but freely. His hand had moved from Kurt's shirt into his short brown hair at the base of the back of his neck, gripping it between his callused fingers, while his other hand was pulling at the bedsheets. Sam had masturbated before, like every other teenage guy out there, but it never felt anything like this. Kurt's hands were so soft and gentle, but at the same time firm when they needed to be. He knew Kurt had never done this before, but it felt like he was a pro.

How he had lasted this long while it feeling so good, he had no idea. He wasn't one to come quickly, but he didn't really work on his staying power either. His eyes rolled back when he felt his orgasm coming, breaking eye contact for the first time and slamming his eyes shut a moment after. His moans involuntarily got louder, and he thrust his hips off of the bed when he came, harder than he ever had before. Thick ropes shot up in the air and landed on his abs that were now coated with a layer of sweat.

Kurt still worked him as he rode the waves of his orgasm, pumping fast over his mushroom head until he quit squirting, then slowly came to a stop. Sam's eyes remained closed as his body went limp and toes started tingling. He was vaguely aware of the bed moving, which was Kurt leaning over to the night stand, grabbing a couple tissues to clean Sam up. A few minutes passed before his breathing was back to normal and he opened his eyes, finding Kurt watching him with curious eyes.

Without saying a word, Sam leaned over and kissed Kurt, taking his bottom lip in between his and sucking sensually on it. Opening his eyes, he saw that Kurt was hard, and he wanted to return the favor. He wanted to make him feel as good as he had, so he eased Kurt shirt up over head head revealing his pale skin that rested on toned muscles. They weren't as prominent as Sam's but they were definitely there, and he found it incredibly sexy. He took his time, caressing the soft skin under his fingertips.

Kissing down the column of Kurt's neck, he made his way to his chest, licking the pink nipple before open-mouth kissing it. While he did the same to the other, just like Kurt had done, he let his hand wander down his body to the elastic band of his underwear, giving him a few seconds to object if he was going too far. But when Kurt lifted his hips slightly, Sam continued, brushing over the bulge, feeling his member react to the stimulation through the fabric.

Kurt was more than ready for Sam, but he kept in control and let the blonde go at his own pace, just like he had let him. After kissing down to his bellybutton, Sam removed Kurt's briefs, tossing them onto the floor. The action made Kurt's appendage jump, begging to be touched. He was smaller and not as thick as Sam, but that didn't make it any less attractive. Watching Kurt's reaction actually started to make Sam hard again, and to try to ignore it, he finally pulled his boxers back up and continued.

Just like the rest of his body, the skin on Kurt's shaft was soft as Sam barely let his fingers graze it, making it jerk again. He was surprised that Kurt hadn't said anything or did anything to make him hurry up. He usually wasn't the patient type. When he finally grabbed it like he meant it, Kurt let out a breath of relief and watched Sam's hand as it traveled up and down for the first few times. When he let go, Kurt was going to say something before saw was he was doing. Sam spit in his hand and resumed his work.

Easily gliding now, he pumped his glistening cock at a good pace, making Kurt's head fall back into the pillow, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend having his way with him. And a nice surprise, as Sam's pace never faltered, he felt the bed shift, then the blonde's tongue slide across his tip before pulling the whole head into his mouth. Sucking on it for a second, the letting it go, and repeating the action. It was a miracle Kurt hadn't blown yet, but he was sure close, and if Sam kept doing that he would come any second.

Taking a leap of courage, Sam stopped tugging at his boyfriend's dick and instead held it at the base as he took more in his mouth than before. He made it about halfway down before he came back up, taking a swipe at the opening on the tip, then going back down, caressing the underside with his tongue. By this time, Kurt was making noises, but Sam hadn't noticed, he was too focused on not choking at the moment. That wouldn't be sexy at all, but he was improving.

After a minute, he was getting used to the feeling in his mouth and picked up the pace. This time he heard Kurt whimper and his hand immediately went into his blonde hair, gripping the locks tightly as his hips lifted up to meet Sam's mouth on the way down. Kurt swallowed hard and thrusted again, this time releasing himself as he cried out through his panting. Sam welcomed the warm semen that shot into this mouth, continuing his movements until Kurt's grip on his hair loosened.

He let Kurt go with a small pop and wiped his mouth and swallowed the contents before climbing up his body and pressing a small kiss on the blue-eyed boy's nose. Kurt hummed in response and Sam smiled, settling in beside him as his boyfriend recovered from his powerful orgasm. When a few minutes had passed, Kurt turned to Sam with a small smile on his face and reached out to caress the boy's face. He guided Sam down and kissed him with everything he had.

Sam's arms wrapped around Kurt's body, holding him close as they just...loved each other. They shared deep kisses, pecks, gentle caresses, firm grabs, fingers sliding through hair, fingers tugging on hair. Rolling around on the bed they lost track of time and they didn't care one bit. It wasn't until Kurt pulled Sam fully on top of him, that he noticed they were both hard again. As Kurt's naked member grinded against Sam's boxer covered one, he knew what he wanted, and was ready for more.

"Make love to me." He whispered.

Sam stared into his eyes, looking for any doubt, but he didn't see any, and Kurt gave him a nod that solidified what he wanted. He wanted Sam inside of him, to take him like no one else had. Without another word, he guided Sam off of him and turned around on the bed, getting on all fours. Sam didn't waste any time, getting up right behind Kurt, giving his own cock a few strokes to make sure he was hard enough, spit into his hand, and spread it over him for lubricant.

He lined up with Kurt's entrance and slowly pushed in, holding his hips as he did so. Kurt groaned, he knew it would hurt, but at the same time, it felt so good. Sam took long, slow strokes, so Kurt could get used to the feeling, and knowing that is was okay to take his time, since he was in no danger of coming again so soon. Thing went on for a while, Sam just enjoying the feeling on being inside of his boyfriend for the first time, and Kurt's pain mixed with please, turning into just pleasure.

As soon as he started to really enjoy the feeling, he pushed back against Sam, he ass coming to rest against his hips for a moment before he pulled forward. He controlled the movements now while Sam sat as still as he could. What he really wanted to do and pound into Kurt, but he waited, knowing he would get his chance. In the mean time, he enjoyed Kurt taking control of their love-making and felt butterflies in his stomach. Pulling at his balls he moaned, and with his free hand, let his fingers lightly scratch down Kurt's back.

When he stopped moving a few minutes later, Sam took that as his cue to take back control. Gripping his hips again, Sam pumped in and out faster than before, biting his lip hard because it felt so good. Better than he imagined it would be. As he got closer and closer to his impending orgasm, his strokes got more uneven, and he tried hard to get a grip on himself, but it wasn't working. With each breath, he let out a whine that dripped with sensuality that made Kurt impossibly harder.

Noises filled the room. Kurt's heavy breaths, Sam's whines, and the clapping off ass meeting hips. All of this combined with the pure love that emanated off them, Sam came so intensely, he bucked against Kurt, loosing any semblance of control he thought he had, and cried out loudly. His cum shot into Kurt, surrounding his penis in even more warmth than before, only adding to the pleasure that both of them were feeling. Sam pumped in and out until he couldn't take anymore, and slumped onto Kurt, totally satisfied.

He took long breaths and tried to slow his heart rate down, which felt like it was going to burst out of his chest at any moment. Kissing the cute moles on Kurt's back, he pulled out of his boyfriend and sat back on his haunches. He didn't even realize what what happening before he found himself being pulled forward and shoved into his back, his head hitting the pillows with a loud 'poof'. Kurt was above him now, kissing any skin that he could, making his way to Sam's full lips.

As they kissed, Kurt spread Sam's legs and positioned himself in between them. They kissed for another few minutes, Kurt letting Sam come down from his high and get ready to have the same thing done to him. Doing what Sam had done, Kurt used his own spit as lubricant, and stroked his shaft up and down until every inch glistened in the daylight that was coming through the window. He looked to Sam, silently asking if he was ready, and when he nodded back, Kurt wasted no time.

He pushed into Sam, making him groan and grip onto his sides, feeling his ribs underneath. Kurt was in heaven. Having his member squeezed by Sam's muscles was the best feeling in the world. So much better anything he had ever experienced before, including that amazing blowjob that he had been given not thirty minutes ago. When he started moving, he found it very difficult not to automatically got as fast as he could. No, he would start out slow like Sam did, let him adjust to this new feeling first.

Leaning over Sam, their hot breath mixed together, once in a while accompanied by a painful groan or a pleasurable whimper. Whenever Sam would let out a hiss or groan, Kurt never hesitated to lean down and kiss him. He knew it wouldn't take the pain away, but it might just distract him enough to work through the ache. Sam didn't let on how much it really did hurt. It was a searing, burning sensation, but he powered through it, taking it like a man. It took longer to adjust than Kurt had, but when it started to feel good, he couldn't get enough.

His groans became grunts, and he took a hold of Kurt's hips and encouraged him to go harder, and Kurt obliged, not only trusting harder, but faster. Sam's muscles fluttered around his swollen appendage. Feeling himself coming apart, he sank down onto Sam's body, burying his head in his lover's neck and sliding his arms under his back, gripping at his shoulders and he pounded into him. Sam's hands were at Kurt's ass, gripping at the flesh and feeling the muscles underneath the skin flex.

Without warning, Kurt came violently, shooting a record amount of cum inside the depths of his boyfriend. As he continued pumping in and out, Sam came yet again, coating both of their stomachs with his semen. They came down at the same time, Kurt going limp on Sam, and the blonde wrapping his arms around him. Sam's breathing returned to normal faster than Kurt's and while waiting for the other boy to calm down, he pet soft, brown hair, and ran it through his fingers.

When Kurt finally regained his composure, he slid his now soft cock out of Sam and collapsed beside him. They shared smiles, quick kisses, held hands. Just basked in their mutual happiness. Kurt had imagined his first time since he knew what sex was. First he pictured it with Jonathan Taylor Thomas, because hello, he was a cutie in the nineties. Then the past few years, Taylor Lautner, because duh, those abs! But ever since he saw Sam, he'd been the only one he daydreamed about.

He loved him, so much more than he ever though he was capable of, and Sam felt the same. When Kurt realized how close Valentine's Day was a month ago, he had a mini freak out. He knew lots of teenage couples consummated their relationships on one of two days. Valentine's Day, or Prom night. There was this pressure that had showed itself and Kurt didn't know if he was ready. Sure he had imagined it hundreds of times, but actually doing it was so much different than daydreaming.

Even this morning he wasn't sure what Valentine's Day would bring. Their date night was perfect, and Sam had not pressured him for anything at all, which made this morning all the more special. It wasn't planned or expected. It was spontaneous and done with love and care. It was a morning that they both would remember for the rest of their lives. The first time ever, and their first time together. It couldn't get any better than this. Though knowing Sam, he will most likely try to top himself next year, and that's totally fine with Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are always nice :)**


End file.
